Siempre tuyo Lily
by Akemi Potter
Summary: El amor. Un tema complicado y tan asombroso que se transforma en la escencia de la magia. Nadie decide de quien enamorarse, pero cuando pasa, pasa y no hay vuelta atrás. Algunas veces somos correspondidos, otras, te mandan a freir esparragos. Snape/Lily La historia que pudo haber sido y que nunca fue. one-shot *Yo apuntandoles con una varita* Di no al plagio, se original


_**El más profundo deseo de Snape**_

- Me gustas, - dijo él.  
- ¿Cómo?, - Lily no sabía que decir, no habían hablado mucho y tampoco se habían visto desde hace por lo menos cuatro meses, luego de tener esa discusión que había dado por terminada su amistad. Ella seguía resentida con el por haberla tratado de aquella manera tan despreciable cuando lo único que quería era ayudarlo, por tanto la confesión de Severus le resultaba completamente atónita.  
- Si…. Tenemos muchas cosas en común y…no sé, me gustas Lily, siempre me has gustado.- continúo Snape enrojecido hasta las orejas sin creerse apenas que por fin haya dado a conocer sus sentimientos.

Ella no sintió un agradable cosquilleo en el estómago, ni que sus mejillas enrojecieran suavemente, al contrario: tenía una horrible presión en el estómago y sus mejillas enrojecían rápidamente de puro nerviosismo, además le estaba costando respirar. Sí, tenían cosas en común, pero eso era todo, jamás había pensado en Snape de otra forma de lo que él era: un amigo lejano. Pero esa declaración le hizo acordarse de varias cosas, cosas que nunca antes les había dado importancia.

Recordó la actitud del chico que tenía ante sí cuando se conocieron. Aquella timidez que alguna vez pensó era producto de inseguridad. Pero no, era porque él, Severus, la quería, la amaba desde el primer momento que la vio.

Ahora todo cobraba sentido, las miradas cariñosas que le lanzaba, los celos que le tenía a James Potter, ese afán por protegerla, y la manera tan diferente como la trataba respecto al resto de las chicas.

Fue como si su mente se hubiera despejado de las nubes que la confundían, llevándose con ellas todo rastro de rencor, borrando los últimos meses de dolor para dejar paso a una hermosa posibilidad.  
Intentó imaginarse cómo sería si saliera con él y de pronto se sintió presionada, obligada a estar con él todo el tiempo posible e intentar quererle más de lo que podía. Su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, su respiración se agitó y la emoción la extasió.

-¿Por qué, Sev? ¿Por qué ahora?- la pregunta salió de sus labios sin siquiera pensarla pero aquello no le importó. Quería asegurarse de que esa fuerte declaración no se trataba de una cruel broma para humillarla y hacerla sufrir más.

- Porque no quiero perderte Lily, no puedo hacerlo. Eres lo más importante en mi vida. - le respondió Snape.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que nadie dijo nada. Severus estaba demasiado nervioso para romperlo y Lily todavía demasiado sorprendida para saber con certeza qué responderle.

- Bueno… ¿qué me dices?, - preguntó el chico sin poderse contener más.

El enrojecimiento de Lily fue en aumento hasta que sus mejillas tomaron el color de su cabello pelirrojo.

Snape se quedó embelesado admirando su belleza, ese sonrojo la hacía ver tan dulce... Cuando estaba con ella todo era diferente. Era la mujer más maravillosa que había conocido y estaba seguro que no conocería a otra como ella, con esa alegría que irradiaba, la amabilidad con la que trataba a los demás, el cariño que le transmitía del cual estaba tan carente, su mirada tan dulce, su pelo, su rostro, era auténtica. Ojalá pudiera decírselo, pero no era bueno en eso. No estaba acostumbrado a expresar lo que sentía, le parecía más fácil demostrarlo con hechos.

Se acerco un poco más a ella hasta que sus rostros se encontraron a escasos centrímetros, haciendo que sus miradas se conectaran.  
Lily intentó aflojar la presión de su estómago y concentrarse en el aire frío que le rozaba el rostro sintiendo como si se hubiera concretado a su alrededor, llevándola a otro mundo que solo era para ella. ¿Pero cómo irse a ese mundo, si en su realidad, Severus estaba a su lado pidiéndole que aceptara una relación seria con él? Al alzar la mirada, Lily quedó prendida en esos negros en los que nunca percibió una mirada como la que le mostraba en ese momento: con tanta sinceridad y amor que eran hasta palpables. Se perdió en aquel mar de sentimientos, se dejó llevar por el placer que le producía saber que Severus de verdad la amaba. Reconoció el tacto de la mano de él sobre la suya, y no dudó en acercarse un tanto más a su rostro varonil. El aire que respiraban ya era el mismo, sus narices se rozaban.  
Estaban tan inmersos en los ojos del otro, que no se dieron cuenta que sus labios se juntaron, hasta sentir una sensación cálida a la altura del estómago. Sin pensarlo, se fundieron en un tierno y muy esperado beso.

***************************************************************************************************

N|A: Que tal lectores!, ¿Como los trata la vida?

Demasiado amor para mi gusto pero el pobre de Snape se merece estar con Lily al menos en sus sueños. Always ...

No tengo mucho que decir solo que dejen comentarios de lo que sea hasta pueden hablar del clima o los misterios del universo... o mejor aún! sobre lo que piensan de este one-shot! Asi sabre si tengo futuro como escritora o realmente apesto más que un troll comiendo cebolla.

Gracias por leerlo y nos vemos en la siguiente historia.

Sayonara.


End file.
